


Did I Stutter

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: mcufemslash, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Jemma Simmons, Same-Sex Marriage, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send me a ship and a number from <a href="http://spookygayjaneausten.tumblr.com/post/130288767954/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-drabble">this</a> post and I'll write you a drabble! </p><p>Skimmons + #28 {"Marry Me?"}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Stutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEbonHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/gifts).



“Will you marry me?” Jemma chokes out nervously, fumbling, and sighs again, watching her chest heave unhappily in the mirror. No, that sounded too silly, too self-conscious. Perhaps she should have listened to Mack rather than Fitz, and be planning to wing this.

She adjusts her sweater for the umpteenth time, and checks that the box is in the pocket of her trousers. Her anxiety spikes when she hears the apartment door click shut; Skye’s made it to their bedroom before Jemma has any chance to prepare herself for being joined.

Skye’s arms wrap around her, pulling Jemma tight against her, totally clueless as to why Jemma’s breath hitches when she grabs haphazardly at her pocket.

“What’s this? A present? Or, oh, are you just happy to see me?”

Jemma smiles.

“I’m always happy to see you, darling.”

“Always,” Skye repeats at a worrying murmur, and her smile droops as she reaches to push some hair back behind her. Jemma furrows her brow. 

“Always.”

Skye purses her lips.

“Always…and forever?”

“Come again?”

Skye sighs shakily.

“Can I ask you something?”

Confused, Jemma nods rapidly.

“Yes, of course, Skye, anything,” she replies emphatically, grabbing Skye by her forearms; Skye momentarily presses her eyes shut, but then…

“Will you marry me, Jemma?”

Jemma thoughtlessly bursts into laughter, and urges Skye a few inches away from her just long enough to shove her hand into her pocket and hold out the ring box, beaming in delight.

“Only if you’ll marry me back.”


End file.
